edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Ed
Heavy Ed is a game created by A.K.A Cartoon video games. The game is based on the interactive game Heavy Rain. The game is based in 1999 when mysterious killings start popping up around the cul-de-sac. And Jimmy is going to be the next victim if it doesn't stop. These four people are on the case and if they don't work together, Jimmy will die. Here are the four characters of the games Investigators Edd: Edd is a police detective working for the Peach Creek Police Department. Since the start of the investigation, he has been gathering clues and getting information on The Jawbreaker Killer. He suspects that kevin is or has an association with the killer.As the game goes on, Edd will or will not make a relationship with Sarah. Sarah: Sarah is a photojournalist working on the case of the Jawbreaker killer. Sarah grabbed the chance of a journalist when she signed up at the school newspaper. When the killings had started, she wanted to get everybody to love her when she gets the chance to get it. In the game, you may get a relationship with Edd. Eddy: Eddy is an FBI agent working on the case of the Jawbreaker Killer. Eddy has an severe addiction to soda mixed with cocaine. In the middle of the game Eddy is at the scene of a killing and, along with Edd, suspects that Kevin is the killer. Eddy has special sunglasses that makes him able to see clues that many people can't. at the end of the game, you may have him resign his post or not. And, you may help him stop his addiction. Ed: Ed is a private investigator working in behalf of the victims' parents of The Jawbreaker Killer. In the first 15 minutes of the game, you play as Ed going to see Nazz to see if she has any information on the killer. When you see her, she is grieving over the loss of her little brother. In the game, Ed has become smarter. Smart enough to finish sentences without referencing monster movies. later in the game you may or may not have a relationship with Nazz. Part 1 The game starts off with Ed as he is going to Nazz New apartment. He has to make his way through a dark alley and between a roak and a hard place (between a dumpster and a wall). As he makes his way to the door he has a hot flash, thinking about monster and zombie movies. He then takes a type of medicine that calms his brain. As he goes inside the doors of the hotel, he asks the manager if Nazz is there. he pays the manager 15 dollars. He leads Ed upstairs. He knocks on the door 2 times. Nazz: Sorry, I'm not accepting customers at this time. She closes the door. Ed knock on it again. Nazz: it's 60 dollars. i don't kiss and I don't do blowj*bs. They both walk into the room. Ed sits there and Nazz puts her timer on. Nazz: You should take your pants off. We ain't got all night. Ed: Actually, i'm not a customer, nazz. Nazz: Oh, great. A cop. What do you want, Ed? A free one? Ed: I'm a private investigator working on behalf of the victims' parents. One parent told me to come see you and see if you could help aid the investigation. Nazz:You can't Help me Ed! My brother is dead, YOU HEAR ME! HE'S DEAD! Ed: If you don't help me, There'll be other sisters finding their brothers on a deserted wasteland! But-wha-b-b- but, you're right! Why should care? It's not any of your business anyway. Nazz: ... what do you want to know?... sniffle... Ed: did your brother live with you? Nazz: Yes... he and I always played together when we had time. Ed: Where was he at the time of the murders? Nazz: He would always play with the neighbor hood kids after school... and that day his friends came back... he... he never did. Ed: Who'd you suspect at the time of the murders? Nazz: I never suspected anyone except Kevin... he was the one who always was obssessed with me... and i saw all of his love letters. But, it didn't seem to make any sense... i don't believe any of my clients would do this to my bubby...or all those other kids? Alarm goes off. Nazz: Ok, Ed. That's all I can give to you. i hope you got what you wanted. Now, Get out! Ed walks to the table. and puts a card with his name and number on it. Ed: Nazz, if you have anything or anyone you want me to investigate, gimme a call. To be continued.... Category:Video game Category:Crossovers